The present invention relates to microwave switches, and more particularly to such switches for square coaxial networks.
Square coaxial networks have provided effective transmission and processing of microwave energy. Less bulky than waveguide and less lossy than microwave integrated circuits, square coaxial networks have become increasingly utilized in satellite communications. This increased utilization has generated a need for improved switches for such networks.
For maximum efficiency, microwave beam shape and direction should be tailored to the target continent or area and its position relative to the communications satellite. The determination of beam shape and direction may be provided by alternative subnetworks feeding a common antenna.
Heretofore, relays have been used in selecting the appropriate network. However, the relays have required the use of adaptors and connectors which are bulky and decrease reliability. Furthermore, depending on design, various other problems have arisen. Contact points wear and decrease reliability. Isolation of unused components is often insufficient. Transmission and reflection losses are unacceptably high.
What is needed is an improved square coaxial switch for satellite communications and other applications. Such a switch should be efficient, reliable, durable, compact and lightweight.